Un FanFic Más
by F-nn Darkblue
Summary: Un FanFic Más Disfruta de la Temporada 1 Creada el 26/4/2014 Created by: Fnndarkblue
1. Un Lugar Misterioso

Un Fanfic Mas  
Capitulo 1: Un Lugar Misterioso

El Parque Lugar en el que Trabajan Skips, El Gerente Benson, Papaleta, Musculoso, Fantasmin, Thomas y Claro Como Olvidar a Los Principales Mordecai y Rigby...

Era Un Día Cualquiera Mordecai y Rigby Tomaban Sodas en la Cochera Mientras que Todos Estaban Trabajaban Claro Venia Benson

Morde & Rigs No Tuvieron Otra Cosa que Hacer Más que Esconderse Debajo de Una Caja Que Encontraron Mientras Benson Los Buscaba

Mordecai: ¿Nos Habra Visto?

Rigby: Si Nos Hubiera Visto No Estariamos Aqui .-.

Mordecai: aaa Pues Si No

Rigby: No Puedo Creer Que Seas Tan...

Mordecai: SHH! ay Viene Benson!

*Benson Busca Por Toda La Cochera Haber Si los Encontraba*

Benson: Bueno... Si Esos Par de Flojos No aparecen a las 3 Estan Despedidos!

Mordecai y Rigby: AY NO! QUE HACEMOS D:?!

Benson: 3...

Mordecai & Rigby: ...

Benson: 2...

Mordecai & Rigby: Bueno No Nos Queda De Otra ay que Mostrar...

*Mordecai No Termina la Palabra Por que La Caja se Abre Por Abajo De Donde Habia un Hoyo*

Morde & Rig: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Benson: 1... ah? Que Fue Eso... Bueno No Importa Mejor Voy a Otro Lado

*Mientras Tanto*

Mordecai & Rigby Caen Hasta Abajo

Mordecai & Rigby: AAAAAAAAAAA!

*BOOM*

Mordecai & Rigby: Auch!

Mordecai: eh? Donde Estamos

Rigby: No Lo Se

*Los 2 Ven el Lugar Cierto Tiempo Asi que Deciden Explorarlo*

Mordecai: Valla... Parece Un Lugar Abandonado...

Rigby: Si...

*Se Escucha Un Ruido*

RIgby: Que Fue Eso?

Mordecai: No Se Voy a Ver...

?: Muajajaja Mordecai & Rigby Parece que an Caido en Mi Mundo Muejejejeje

Mordecai: Que? Quien Diablos Eres Tu?!

?: Soy Fisgon

Mordecai & Rigby: QUE?!

Fisgon: Jejeje Me recuerdan Chicos?

*Aparece Un Flashback De Cuando Mordecai Vencio a Fisgon*

Fisgon: aaaaa Mis Retinas Se Queman!...

Mordecai: Oye Fisgon... No Parpadees

*Fisgon Parpadea*

Todos: SI! SI! SI! JEJE ! WOOW!

Fisgon: Eso No Esta En Las Reglas!

Rigby: Aqui No Hay Reglas...

Rigby Le Tira Un Laser

Fisgon: AAAAAAAAA!

Más Tarde

Fisgon: Lo Unico que Veo Es Oscuridad...

Se lo Llevan al Hospital

*Fin del Flashback*

Mordecai & Rigby: AY NO! TU!?

Fisgon: Jajajaja Si...!

Mordecai: Y-y-y-y Que Diablos Quieres?!

Fisgon: Hmm Hmm Vamos a Ver... asi La Revancha

Rigby: Jaj! No Podras Con Mordecai

Fisgon: Jajaja! No!

Rigby: Que? A Que Te Refieres?

Fisgon: Esta Vez Sera Por Algo!

Mordecai: Bueno y que Quieres?

Fisgon: Bueno Si Yo! Gano... Me Llevo Tus Ojos!

Mordecai: ... Acepto!

Rigby: QUE?! Estas Loco!?

Rigby: Como Darias Tus Ojos a Una Bola Verde Flotante EH?! Que Tal Si Pierdes?!

Mordecai: No Te Preocupes Eso... No Pasara

Mordecai: Bueno! Fisgon Acepto Tu Reto.. Pero... Si Pierdes..! Te Tendras que Ir Para Siempre!

Fisgon: Jujum Jujum Aceptooo... De Todos Modos Es Imposible Que Vensas al Gran Fisgon! No Aguantaras ni 5 Minutos!

Mordecai: Vale... Ay Que Verlo...

Rigby: Bueno...

*Los 2 Inician la Competencia*

Rigby: 3...2...1...

Fisgon, Mordecai & Rigby: YA!

Mordecai Se queda Fijamente Mirando a Fisgon

Fisgon Hace lo Mismo

*Hacen Eso Hasta que llega la Noche*

(Como la Otra Vez...)

Fisgon: Jejejeje Veo Que Estas a Punto De Parpadear...

Rigby: NO! Eso Nunca Ya que Tengo Mi...!

Fisgon Lo Interrumpe

Fisgon: Jejeje Bueno sabia que Utilizarias Eso... Asi que Jejeje Si Lo Haces Me Llevare Los Ojos De Tu Amigo... Y TAMBIEN A TI!

Mordecai: QUE?! Ay No ! A Mi Mapache NUNCA!

Rigby: Tranquilo Mordecai... Tengo Un Plan!...

Mordecai: Ok...

Fisgon y Mordecai Se quedan Otra Vez Fijos Pero Mordecai Estaba apunto de Parpadear

Fisgon: JAJAJAJA! Mordecai VA A PERDER MUAJAJAJA!

Rigby: Mordecai... Parpadea Tengo Un Plan!

Mordecai: QUE ESTAS LOCO!

Rigby: Confia! Po-PORFAVOR!

*Mordecai Indesiso No Supo que hacer Asi que Decidio hacer Caso a RigBy* (xD By Okno .-.)

Fisgon: MUAJAJAJA! As Perdido Ahora Me Llevare a Tu Amigo y a Tus Ojos!

Rigby: NUNCA!

Mordecai & Fisgon: QUE?!

*Rigby Tira a Fisgon de Una Patada a un Portal*

Fisgon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Rigby: Jajaja SI!

Mordecai: Pe-Pero Como?

Rigby: Te Dije que Tenia Un Plan Nene... .3.

Mordecai: Pues Gracias Rigby Jejeje Te La Devo ;D

Rigby: Jejeje Luego Te Lo Pedire e.e

Mordecai & Rigby: SI! JAJAJA!

...

Rigby: eh... y ahora Como Salimos?...

Fin


	2. El Más Flojo

Un FanFic Más

Capitulo 2: El Más Flojo

Mordecai & Rigby Barren las Hojas

Mordecai: aaaaa Trabajar Es Algo Duro... y Aburrido Daaa

Rigby: Daaa Dimelo Ami!

Mordecai: Hmm Por que? No...? Eh..? Hacemos Un Concurso de Flojera ¬3¬?

Rigby: Hmmm See!

Morde & Rigs: OHHH! SI! JAJAJAJAJA!

Despues...

Mordecai: Ahhh... QUE EMPIEZE EL RETO!

Rigby: Jum Jum! si!

Mordecai: ahh Que Deliciosa Soda... No?

Rigby: Seeeeeeeee...

Mordecai: Apuesto a Que No Te Puedes Relajar Más Que Yo!

Rigby: Jajaja! Ya Lo Veremos!

Mordecai Saca 3 Refrescos y Se Lo Toma Mientras Se Acuesta

Rigby Saca 5 Refrescos y Una Pizza

Rigby: Bla Blah Blah! Que Flojo Soy... Supera Eso Mordecai !

Mordecai: Mira y Comprueba Mapache ! ...

Mordecai Agarra Un Palo Grande y Se Dirige Hasta la Cocina, Abre el Refigerador y Saca 2 Pudines

Mordecai: OHHH! Superalo Jum Jum!

Rigby Como No Tiene Nada que Agarrar Por que no se Puede Parar Las Reglas Con los Pies Agarra un Refresco adelante y Se Lo Toma Junto Con Unas Papitas

Rigby: JAJ! Admitelo No Puedes Vencerme!

*Se Empieza Un Estruendo Inesplicable*

Rigby: Wo Wo Wo Que Fue Eso?

Mordecai: Creo Que Es la Flojera D: Ay que Rompero Esto!

Rigby: a Que?! Dejate Perder

Mordecai: No Tu Mapache!

¡*El Estruendo Se Escucha Más Fuerte*!

Mordecai & Rigby: AAAAAAAAAAAA!

Rigby: Esta Bien Esta Bien! Me Dejo Perder!

RIgby Se levanta Y Se Acaba Todo Como Si Nada Hubiera Pasado

Rigby: EH?!

Mordecai: JAJAJAJA OH! Caiste Mapache Bobo!

Mordecai: Jajajaja Yo Soy el Más Flojo

Rigby: Seh Claro... Me Deje Perder ¬¬

Mordecai: Ñeee Vamos a Trabajar

Rigby: Ñeee Como Sea :v .-. -.-

Fin


	3. Banda de Locos

Un FanFic Más

Capitulo 3: Banda de Locos

Mordecai: aaaa Oye Que Hacemos Esta Tarde?

Rigby: No Tengo Idea...

Margarita: Oh Hola Chicos!

Mordecai & Rigby: oh Hola Margaret!

Margarita: Como Esta Su Cafe?

Mordecai: ... Pues Bien el Tuyo?

Rigby: Neh... , Como Sea...

Margarita: Tienen Planes Para Esta Noche?

Mordecai: hmm Pues Eso Es lo Que Veiamos no Tenemos Ninguno :/

Rigby: Que haras Esta Noche?

Margarita: Bueno... Va a Ver Un Concurso De Bandas

Mordecai & Rigby: ¡Un Concurso De Bandas!

Margarita: Si... jeje... El 1° Lugar Es Una Nueva Consola + 1,000 Dolares

Mordecai: ¡Que Looooco!

Margarita: Si jeje Concursaran?

Rigby: Pues No Te...

*Rig Es Interrumpido Por un Golpe de Mordecai*

Rigby: AWWW! Que Te Pasa?!

Mordecai: Claro Que Concursaremos!

Margarita: GENIAL! Los Espero a las 8:00 P.m. Aqui Mismo

Mordecai: Jejeje Ok!

*Los 2 Se Van*

**En el Carro de Camino Al Parque**

Rigby: ¡Gracias Viejo! No Tenemos Canción, Ni MENOS BANDA!

Mordecai: Psss... No te Preocupes Solo Un Par de Entrenamientos y Ya! ¡BOOM! Listo..! Tenemos Una !

Rigby: Aja! Si Claro Ya Quiero Verte Con Una

Rigby: ¡Apuesto a Que Vas Por Margarita!

Mordecai: Tsss Claro Es Por El Videojuego!

Acaso no Lo Quieres !? Oh Si No?

Rigby: Pues... Si :D!

Mordecai: PUES VAMOS!

Continuara... (TBC)

Fin


	4. Banda de Locos II

Un FanFic Más

capitulo 4: Banda de Locos II

*5 Horas Ensayando Terminaron*

Mordecai: Ufff Terminamos!

Rigby: Seee

Mordecai: AY NO LAS 7:58!

Rapido Al Auto

Rigby: Ya Voy Ya Voy! No Me Apresures! :T

Mordecai Prende Apresuradamente el Carrito de Golf

Margarita: :T Donde Estaran

Mordecai & Rigby: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*BOOM!*

Mordecai Se Estrello Con un Poste (xD)

Mordecai: aaaaaa

Margarita: Ou! Estan Bien!?

Mordecai: jejeje Si Nadamas Unas Minimas heridas Jejeje

Rigby: aaeaaa! Ya Inicio el Concurso Margaret?

Margaret: No Aun No Rapido Pasen Esta a Punto De Iniciar!

Mordecai & Rigby: Jajaja si! OHHHHHHHH!

Margarita: Jajaja

*Mordecai & Rigby Entran*

y Ven Que hay Muchas Bandas

Mordecai: ay No!

Rigby: Que pasa Amigo? Olvidamos algo o ... algo?

Mordecai: No! Si No Que Ay Muchas Bandas! que Concursaran y No Creo Que ganemos D:!

Rigby: Animo Amigo Lo Haremos Bien...!

Mordecai: Si! Tienes Razon Lo Haremos Bien :D!

Rigby: Oyee... Mordecai...

Mordecai: Si? Que pasa?,

Rigby: Y el Nombre?

Mordecai: Ehhh? Cual Nombre

Rigby: El De la Banda Amigo! Todas las Bandas Tienen Un nombre!

Mordecai: Duuuuu... Que Tal...? ... Hmm no se .3. ... Mordecai & Los Rigby's?

Rigby: Hey! Ese Nombre Me Gusta :D!

Mordecai: Jajaja Lo Sabia! :D!

Martin (Trabajador del Concurso) : ehh? Quienes Son

Mordecai & Rigby: Mordecai y Los Rigby's Señor!

Martin: Hmmm Uds. Siguen despues de Dead Skull...

Mordecai & Rigby: Genial!

Martin: *Suspiro* Como sea..? (? ?

Mordecai: WOW! Nuestro 1° Concierto !

Rigby: Jaj No te Emociones Es Solo Un Concurso Amigo :v

Mordecai: Ah Si! Jejeje

Ricky (El Que Anuncia a las Bandas): Y Ahora Tenemos a Dead Skull Luego a Mordecai y Los Rigby's!

Publico: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Musculoso: Uuuuuuuu! Que Salgan Ya! Quiero Ver a Esos Perdedores Cantar Jaja!

Fantasmin: Si! :D! (Feliz Como Siempre :v)

Mordecai: Ufff! Espero Que ganemos .3.

Rigby: Jejeje

Mordecai: Que es Tan Gracioso?

Rigby: Ganaras por Margarita Verdad? Jajaja!

Mordecai: Oye! Es Por la Nueva Consola ¬¬

Rigby: Ah Si! A Por ella Pues! :D

Ricky: Y Ahora Con Uds. Dead Skull!

Publico: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

?: Hola Todos Somos Dead Skull!

Una Persona: Muerte Eres Tu? y Tu Tambien eh... Quien Eres?

?: UGGGHH! SOY BDOOM!

?: Y Yo Aachi (Lo Saque de Aachi & Ssipak :v)

Bdoom: Si y Esta Noche Venimos a Hacer Historia!

Aachi: ohh SI!

Muerte: ESTAN LISTOS?!

Publico: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! SI! MÁS QUE LISTOS!

Muerte: Ese...! Es el Animo Gente!

Muerte: 1,2,3,4!

*Empiezan a Cantar Por unos 10 Minutos*

*Terminan*

Muerte: GRACIAS POR OIR !

Publico: WOOOOOOOO!

Mordecai: Wow Si Que son Buenos Crees Que Podamos Vencerlos?

Rigby: Jaj! Por Supuesto!

Mordecai & Rigby: OHHH YEIYA! WOOOOOOOOOHHHH!

Martin: Ammm Disculpen Siguen Ustedes...

Mordecai & Rigby: WOOO! SI :D!

Ricky: Y Ahora Con Uds. Mordecai y Los Rigby's!

Publico: ahh?

Mordecai & Rigby Salen y Se Quedan Mirando Al Publico Por 1 Minuto Sin Saber que Hacer

Mordecai: Ahhh Noso...

Musculoso: BUUUU! APESTAN BAJEN DEL ESCENARIO PERDERORES!

Publico: Buuuuuuuu! Bajense de Hay !

Una Persona: SI!

Mordecai: ALTOOOO!

*El Publico Se Detiene*

Mordecai: *Suspiro* Vamos Mapache... Rigby. ... a Hacer Historia!

Continuara

Fin.


	5. Banda de Locos III

Un FanFic Más

Capitulo 5: Banda de Locos III

Mordecai: 3,2,1 YA!

*Party Tonight - Sean Szeles*

"Your eyes starin' into my eyes

Who am I? the guy with 2 eyes on the prize  
and the prize in my eyes is 10 times!  
the surprise in your eyes as i kissed you goodnight

Your smile is the fire that rocks my soul  
gonna remember it until i grow old  
cuz life is too short we gotta do things right  
so baby lets just party tonight  
baby lets just party tonight

we've come out on top  
we're in front of the line  
we're here to rock out and have a good time  
cuz the past is the past  
and the future is bright  
so baby lets just party tonight  
baby lets just party tonight."

Letra En Español:

"Tus ojos miran mis ojos

Quien soy yo? el chico con 2 ojos en el premio  
y el premio a mis ojos es 10 veces mas!  
la sorpresa en tus ojos mientras te bese, Buenas Noches

tu sonrisa en el fuego que mece mi alma  
voy a recordarlo hasta que envejezca  
por que la vida es demasiado corta hagamos las cosas bien  
asi que nena vayamos de fiesta esta noche  
nena vayamos de fiesta esta noche

hemos llegado a la cima  
estamos enfrente de la linea  
estamos aqui para el rock y pasar un buen rato  
por que el pasado es pasado  
y el futuro es brillante  
asi que nena vayamos de fiesta esta noche  
nena vayamos de fiesta esta noche"

Publico: ... WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Musculoso: AAAA! SON FABULOSOS!

Publico: WOOOOO!

MordecaI & Rigby: Jajaja Gracias a Todos :D!

Margarita: WOW! Si Que lo Hicieron Fantastico Chicos! :O Uds. Seguro que ganaran el Premio

Mordecai & Rigby: Jajajja Si!

Ricky: Bueno Bueno Tranquilos

*Más Tarde*

Ricky: OooooooKk! Los Votos Fueron Contados y el Ganador Es...

...

...

MORDECAI Y LOS RIGBY'S!

Publico: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mordecai & Rigby: YEIYA! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dead Skull: ARgh! Para La Proxima! Mortales!

Aachi: Ay Se Ven!

Bdoom: Algun Día Haremos Historia Bobos!

Muerte: Blash!... Vamonos Ya!

*Se Abre Un Portal*

Rigby: Ñeee... OHHH!

Mordecai: Entonces Ganamos la Consola...

Ricky: y Los 1000 Dolares!

Mordecai & Rigby: WOO!

Ricky: y! Una Gira Mundial Por 1 Añ...

Mordecai: Adios gracias!

Rigby: Adios Gracias por la Consola!

Ricky: aaaauaaaee Olvidenlo Pues ._.

*Más Tarde*

Mordecai: Yeiya! Provemos La Consola :D!

Rigby: Jajajaja si!

*Se Enciende la Consola*

Mordecai & Rigby Con Cara de Sorprendidos

Mordecai & Rigby: Uorales O.O!

Fin

Ricky: Y Los Dolares!


	6. Dolares, Juegos, Cafe y Trabajo

Un FanFic Más

Capitulo 6: Dolares, Juegos, Cafe y Trabajo

Mordecai & Rigby: Uorales O.O!

Rigby: Esta De Loooocuuuura!

Mordecai: si Jejeje

Rigby: Y... ¿Que Hacemos con el Videojuego?

Mordecai: aaaaaa No Se?...

Mordecai: Compramos Un Juego?

Rigby: Oh Si!

*En La Tienda*

Mordecai: Ehem... Tiene Videojuegos?

Artur el Vendedor: aqui? En la Tienda de Videojuegos?!

Oye Amigo La Verdad No lo Se...

Mordecai: aaaaa *Cara de Decepcion*

Olvidalo Amigo OLVIDALO!

Rigby: Mordecai Ven Ven!

Mordecai: Que, Que, Que, Que Pasa?

Rigby: Tienen GTA V *o*

Mordecai: *O*

Mordecai & Rigby: OHHHH YEIYA! OHHHHH!

Mordecai: Cuanto Cuesta?! *O*

Rigby: ... 100 Dolares...

Mordecai: ... AAAAAAA! Nos Tomara Un Siglo Conseguir Eso!

Rigby: Psss...

Solo aaa 10 Horas de Trabajo y ... BOOM listo! 100 Dolares Nene!

Mordecai: si! Espera ... Rigby:

Rigby: Que Pasa BilleteCai *Mira a Mordecai como un $*

$.$

Mordecai: . _ . Loco ...

Rigby: Si, Si Claro :v

Mordecai: VAMOS!

Benson: NO!

Mordecai & Rigby: AAA QUE?! POR QUE?!

Benson: No Queda Trabajo Por Hacer...

Mordecai: Por Favor Benson es Por una Buena Causa!

Rigby: SI!

Benson: Asi?... Cual Es? Quiero Saber...

Mordecai & Rigby: aaaaa la de GTA!

Rigby: Si! La de GTA

Benson: que Significa?

Mordecai & Rigby: aaaa Grandes, Tos, ... Arbol?

Benson: No Tienen Otra Cosa que Inventar?

Mordecai: Ay! Solo Di Que Devemos Hacer Por 100 Dolares!

Benson: Hmmm ... Ya Se!

Mordecai & Rigby: CUAL!? Dilo y Lo Haremos :D!

Benson: Cortar el Cesped Del Parque!

Mordecai & Rigby: :OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

QUE?! Durara Un SIGLO!

Benson: Bueno Quieren Los Dolares?

Trabajen y Los Tendran!

Mordecai: Ok... :/

Rigby: Ñeeeee :/

*Horas Despues*

Morde: Cuanto Lle-lle-llevamos?!

Rigby: 5 Horas

Mordecai: aaaaaa Ya No Aguanto!

?: Cafe Cafe?

Mordecai: Cafe?

Cafe: Cafe Cafe!

Mordecai: Acepto Acepto Tu Mapache?

Rigby: Jum Jum! Acepto :D!

Mordecai: Bien .3.

*Toman Cafe Por un Tiempo*

Mordecai & Rigby: WOOOOO O.O

*Hacen Todo Apresurado*

Mordecai: Terminamos :D!

Rigby: SI !

Continuara...

Fin


	7. Dolares, Juegos, Cafe y Trabajo II

Un FanFic Más

Capitulo 7: Dolares, Juegos, Cafe y Trabajo II

?: Eso Creen!

Mordecai: Quien Eres Tu?!

?:Soy el Sr. del Cafe!

Morde & Rigs: TU!

Sr. del Cafe: SI! y Cobrare Mi Venganza Con ESTA SIERRA!

Morde & Rigs: AA!

Rigby: Mordecai Agarra!

Mordecai: TOMA! AHH!

Sr. Del Cafe: Crees que me Venceras Con Un Palo¡?

Ja! No Lo Creo!

Rigby: NOOOOO! *Camara Lenta*

Aaaaaaaaa!

Sr. Del Cafe: URGH! DIABLOS!

Rigby: Jaj Toma Perdedor!

Mordecai: Llego Tu Fin!

Sr. Del Cafe: No-lo-Creo!

Mordecai: EH?!

Sr. Del Cafe: IAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Mordecai & Rigby: QUE?!

Musculoso Señor Cafe: MUAJAJAJA CREYERON QUE ME VENCERIAN FACILMENTE EH?!

MUAJAJAJAJA LLEGO SU FIN!

Mordecai: NOOOOOOOOO!

*Mordecai Lo Corta en 2*

***Censura :v*** (okno .-.)

Musculoso Señor Cafe: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*Desaparece en Un Oyo Negro*

Mordecai: Jajaja SI!

Rigby: A¡ SI :D! Ganaremos Esos...

Benson: ... Tomen Yo Ya Me Voy T.T

Rigby: :_ Como Sea

Morde & Rigby: YEIYA! GTA! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*En La Tienda*

Arthur el Vendedor: buaaaaaa Tomen son 100 Dolares

Mordecai: Jaja 100 Dolares Papa!

Rigby: SI!

Arthur: ... Amm No Son los Completos 100...

Morde y Rigs: QUE?!

Arthur el Vendedor: Si! Son Solo $10

Mordecai & Rigby: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mordecai: DONDE QUEDARON LOS OTROS $90!?

*Sr. del Cafe en Otro Mundo*

Sr. del Cafe: Juasjuasjuas! No Lo Tienen Completo Jjajajajaja! ... Bobos...!

Fin.


	8. Y ¿Que Hacemos Con el Dinero?

Un FanFic Más

Capitulo 8: Y ... ¿Que Hacemos Con el Dinero?

Rigby: AHHHHH!

Mordecai: Ya se! Que Mal!

Rigby: Si ! Ahora Devemos Trabajar Otra Vez Por los Dolares!

Mordecai: Si! Si Tan Solo Tuvieramos los Do...!

Mordecai: ESPERA!

Rigby: Que? .-.

Mordecai: Los 1000 Dolares!

Rigby: SI! Como Se Nos Olvido!

*Van de Vuelta A la Tienda*

Arthur: 100 Dol...

Rigby: Jaj! Tenga

OHH!

Arthur: Su Cambio... Vaaa Adios! y Buenas Tardes .v!

Rigby: aja Si Como Digas...

Mordecai: WUJU! Tenemos GTA V .3.

RIgby: Y Nos quedan 900 Dolares Baby! e... ¿Que Hacemos Con el Dinero?

Mordecai: No se... Sodas y Desvelada?

Rigby: SI!

Mordecai: OHHHH! Vamos!

*Los 2 Van a Comprar 200 Sodas*

*Poco Despues*

Mordecai: 98!, 99! y ... 100!

OHHHHH! jajajaja!

Rigby: AAAA! Cerebro Congeeelado!

Mordecai: Jajajaja! Mapache Estas Bien Looocoo xD

Rigby: aja Seh Claro!

Oye.. y que hacemos con lo demas (?

Mordecai: aaaaaaa...

*Despues*

Mordecai: WUJU! FERRARI :D!

Rigby: Si Nene! Inesperadamente Salio barato eh -3- y Rojo :3! Rojo Sangre :3

Mordecai: loco ... Mapache Loco ...

Rigby: Blash...

Mordecai: oye Nos queda $600 ... Vamos al Cine?

Rigby: Yeiya! Claro!

Mordecai & Rigby: OHHHH!

*Poco Despues*

Mordecai: 98!, 99! y ... 100!

OHHHHH! jajajaja!

Rigby: AAAA! Cerebro Congeeelado!

Mordecai: Jajajaja! Mapache Estas Bien Looocoo xD

Rigby: aja Seh Claro!

Oye.. y que hacemos con lo demas (?

Mordecai: aaaaaaa...

*Despues*

Mordecai: WUJU! FERRARI :D!

Rigby: Si Nene! Inesperadamente Salio barato eh -3- y Rojo :3! Rojo Sangre :3

Mordecai: loco ... Mapache Loco ...

Rigby: Blash...

Mordecai: oye Nos queda $600 ... Vamos al Cine?

Rigby: Yeiya! Claro!

Mordecai & Rigby: OHHHH!

*En el Cine*

Mordecai: 2 Entradas Para ... Coliseo Mortal!...

Vendedor: 100 Dolares

Mordecai: Tenga! OHHHH!

Rigby: OHHH!

*En la Tienda de Dulces, Etc.*

Mordecai: Me Da 2 Palomitas, 2 Refrescos, 2 Dulces Bomba y... aaaa Nadamas .-.

Vendedor de Comida: 50 Dolares

Mordecai & Rigby: Tenga!

OHHHHHH!

*La Pelicula*

Junior: Mueran!

*EXPLOTA BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

Mordecai & Rigby: Valla!

*La Pelicula Termina*

Rigby: Bueno... y que hacemos con lo demas?

Nos queda $460...

Mordecai: Banco?

Rigby: Seee!

*Los 2 Van al Banco a Depositar el Dinero*

Fin


	9. Operación: Hoja

Un FanFic Más

Capitulo 9: Operación: Hoja  
*Mordecai & Rigby Barren las Hojas Tranquilamente Cuando Llega Benson*

Benson: Chicos! Quiero Informarles Que Hoy Vendra el De Salubridad (El Inspector de Salubridad) Asi que Quiero El Parque Limpio y Nada de Desorden Ok?

Mordecai & Rigby: Entendimos!

*Benson Se Va Mientras que Mordecai & Rigby Siguen Barriendo*

Mordecai: Valla Por Fin Terminamos

Rigby: Si! Algo Cansado... Pero Lo Hicimos!

Mordecai: Si ... Oye ve a Traer Bolsas Para Tirar Las Hojas

Rigby: aahhhh! Que Flojera Ve Tu!

Mordecai: Ahh! Ok .. Flojo

*Mordecai Va por las Bolsas Mientras que Rigby se Queda Hay*

Mordecai: Vamos a Ver... a! Aqui Estan! Muy Bien Agarremos 6 y ... Listo, Vamos!

Mordecai: Oye Rigby Aqui Hay Unas ...

QUE DEMONIOS!?

Rigby: aaaaaaayuda Mordecai!

Mordecai: PERO QUE?! UN MOUNSTRO DE HOJAS! PERO ...!

Rigby: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*Rigby Es Succionado Por Un Agujero De Hojas*

Mordecai: Ay NO! Esto No Esta Bien!

Mordecai: Como Diablos Ire a Ese Portal!

?: Creo Que Yo Tengo la Respuesta a Esto!

Mordecai: AAAA! UN CHINO D:!

?: Que?! No! Soy Skips Bobo!

Mordecai: aauuu Jejeje No Crees que Tengo Algo Con Los Chinos jeje o si?

Skips: T.T Al Grano! Tu Amigo Rigby Fue Succionado Por el Portal de las Mil Hojas

Mordecai: Portal de las MIl Hojas?

Skips: Si! Pasa Cada 100,000 Años! Cuando El Fuerte Viento Lleva a las Hojas Volando!

Eso Es Lo que Sucedio Hoy se Cumplen 100,000 Años de Eso!

Mordecai: Orale... y Como Hago Para Rescatar a Rigby?

skips: Hmmm, .. Creo que Deves Juntar Hojas y Apilarlas Asi Como Horita! Pero Tardaras Un Poco ...

*1 Hora Despues*

Mordecai Cansado: aaaa Ya Listo Luego?

Skips: Espera Que el Viento Sople ...

*El Viento Sopla y Se Abre el Portal*

*a Mordecai Lo Succionan*

Mordecai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa

Skips: CUIDATE ADENTRO! Toma!

Mordecai: GraciAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ...

*Se Cierra el Portal*

Fin


	10. Aaaa Por el! (Final de Temporada)

Un FanFic Más

*Final de Temporada*

Capitulo 10: Aaaa ... Por el!

Mordecai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

*Se Abre Un Portal a Un Mundo Paralelo*

Mordecai: AAAAA *CAI* Auuuuu!

Ahh¡? Donde Estoy?!

Donde Ca...

?: eeh... Hola ...

Mordecai: aaaa!? Quien Eres Tu?!

?: Soy Un Chico Hoja Mi Mi Nombre es Fud!

Fud: Y Sere Tu Amigo!

Mordecai: Tu Nombre Me suena a La Linea de Jamones Fud ._.

Fud: Que?

Mordecai: aaaa Nada ...

Mordecai: Y Como Puedo Encontrar a mi Amigo?

Fud: Tu Amigo?

Quien es Tu Amigo?

Aparte de mi Claro jejeje

Mordecai: ._. aaaa Se llama Rigby Es Un Mapa...

Fud: ...che?

Mordecai: SI! Como Sabes?!

Fud: aaa el Sera Decapitado ...

Mordecai: QUE?!

Fud: Si! Por Abusar de las Reglas!

Mordecai: NO! Devo Ir Por el!

Fud: NO ESPE...! aaa! Alla Va Otro ...

Mordecai: Rigby!

Rigby: MORDECAI! AYUDA!

Mordecai: RIGBY! DONDE ESTAS!?

Rigby: Atras ... de Ti!

Mordecai: Que?! *Se Voltea* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

RIGBY!

*Rigby Esta en Una Cruz*

Habitantes del Reino Hoja: Quemenlo! Quemenlo!

Rey Hoja: Por Violar Las Reglas (xD Doble sentido e :v okno .-.) QUEDAS DECAPITADO!

Rigby: NO!

Mordecai: PE-PERO?!... QUE HIZO?!

RH: Quemo a Varias Hojas y Fue llevado Aqui!

Mordecai: -_- Bobo ...

RH: Como Sea Hora de Morir

*Enciende Un Encendedor*

RH: Adios!

RIgby: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mordecai: :O!

Gente hoja: MUAJAJAJAJAJA

Continuara

Fin de la Temporada


End file.
